And than Came Sweetness
by TearsOfPheonixBlood
Summary: okay, see, there's like this girl that hates her life (4 good reason!) and falls into ME. Who will she fall in lurve with? i suck at sumaries lol.


AN:hi guys! This is my 1st ever fanfic so be nice, OK? Ive liked writing ever since I was little but I never knew about fanfic before my frend told me and I really like it now, esp. LOTR. R&/R plz!!!

A cold wind blew in through the open classroom window, causing Halli to shiver. She wasn't able to buy a coat, because she had to spend all of her pocket money to buy food for her 5 little sisters. Their mother wouldn't provide- she was always drunk, and didn't care about any of them. Espessially Halli.

Nonetheless, Halli was a beutiful girl, inside and out. She had lovely porcelin skin, even though the popular girls always teased her for not going to the tanning parlour. Her shining waist length hair was the colour of autum leaves. Her deep-set, intelligent eyes were a royal shade of violet, although they looked almost black when she got angry. Halli had a fit, delicate figure, but you could never tell because of the loose fitting, comfortable clothing she liked to wear.

Suddenly, a wad of something gross hit the back of her head. It was a spitball. She spun around with the speed of a cat, only to see the Preppy girls laughing and pionting at her. She bared her white teeth in a fierce grin (AN: not a happy grin- a I'm going to eat you grin. ;)) at them.

"Miss Halli is there a problem here?" asked Mr. Arthur, her science teacher. The Prepps sneered at her and she looked away. She knew that if she did anything back to them she would get in trouble which she couldn't afford since she was already in trouble for being truant because she had to take her sisters to school everyday. But the Prepps had taunted her ever since nursry school because she had been a LOTR fan since her Dad (who died when she was 6) had read her the Hobbit. Halli's obsession had recently been renewed with the release of the Peter Jackson movies. The Preps said she only liked it cause of Orlando Bloom, but that was so untrue. She loved the story too, and Tolkein was her favourite author. Halli knew that the Prepps were just jealous of her intelect cause they could never understand a story like LOTR.

"No Mr. Arthur," Halli muttered, glaring at the Prepps.

"Good," he said and returned to his computer. The Prepps sneered at Halli again and she knew they were planning something. She just didn't know what yet.

Halli hurried home through the cold wet snow, her feet splashing through puddles. She was planning what she would make for her sisters when she got home but they didn't have much food. _Iguess it's ramen noodles again_ she thought, depressingly. All of sudden she looked up from her feet and noticed for the first time how beautiful the citys park was. There was alone tree standing in front of her with a few green leaves left on, even though it was the middle of winter. She admired the beauty of the beutiful tree wishing that someday she could admire it and not be cold and hungry at the same time.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a voice lauhged nastily in her ear.

"Going to meet your mr Bloom?" it sneered and Halli recognized the Prep that had spat the spitball.

"Hes not my Mr Bloom, I don't even like him!" she yelled while trying to use one of the moves she had learned during a self-defense class she took last year. But out of nowhere the rest of the preps appeared and she knew it was fruitless (A/N: fruitless w/out hope not w/o fruit, hehe .).

"Yeah sure," they said and Halli sagged as someone kicked her in the stomach. "Ooof!" she wheezed as the very breathe was knocked out of her lungs. They laughed.

"Maybe you can find a boyfriend at the bottom of the LAKE!" they sneered as they dragged Halli toward the nearby body of water. A feeling of cold dread slipped into Hallis stomach. _I'm going to die!_ she thought and started struggling with all her might. Another fist hit her in the head and she collapsed. _It's hopeless, she thought. Why do I even bother? Maybe I'll be happier theis way. _

She felt a feeling of wieghtlessness for a moment as the Preps tossed her into the air and then felt shock as she hit the ice-cold water of the lake. She tried to swim out of instinct but the water was too cold- it felt like a thousand knives stabbing her all over her body. As she sinked and fell slowly toward the muddy bottom her last thought was for her sisters. _What will they do when I'm gone? Oh Valer…_ then the darkness took her.

When she woke up, Halli saw a bright light. _Am I dead? she thought._ _Probably. _Then she felt a soft and gentle tap on her cold cold shoulder.

"Are you well, my lady?" a soft voice asked her questionally.

"I…I…uuuuuhhhhh." she said whilst trying to sit up. The hands pushed her down firmly.

"Nay, my lady, you must not rise yet. 1 day only has passed since you were found nearly drowned at the Ford."

"The Ford?" she asked, amazed. "what Ford?"

The Elf above her frowed. "Why, the Ford of Bruninen. You are in Rivendell now, and the Lord Elrond has been tending to your wounds."

"Elrond!?!" she sweaked, her heart beating. And that was an ELF in front of her, a real living breatheing Elf. She must be in Middle Earth now.

* * *

AN: How was that huh?! Plz let me know I love reviews!! Next chappy up as soon as I get 10 reveiws! (.) 


End file.
